What shall we die for
by Ash Green
Summary: "Tuez Potter et Weasley si ça vous chante, mais laissez Granger." "Tu as donné ta liberté pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais n'oublie pas Drago : elle mourra peut-être pour toi, mais tu ne l'auras jamais." Il le savait. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait fait. "Est-ce qu'elle sait à quel point elle te rend faible ?" DM/HG.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAMER : **Les personnages et les lieux, tous ou presque, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petites précisions : **Alors, cette histoire ne prendra pas en compte les évènements des Tome 6 et 7. Enfin, pas tous. Dumbeldore est mort, tué par des Mangemorts qui se sont infiltrés dans Poudlard (Drago a assisté à la scène, mais Rogue n'a pas tué Dumbeldore.) Rogue enseigne toujours les potions à Poudlard, Mc Gonagall est devenue Directrice de Poudlard, Harry et Ron sont partis à la quête des Horcruxes tout en revenant parfois à Poudlard, là où les attends Hermione, qui prépare des recherches sur comment détruire les différents Horcruxes qu'ils auront trouvés.

En espérant que mes explications soient relativement claires, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

L'endroit était sombre et silencieux. Pourtant, tous étaient présents. Tous les hauts fonctionnaires qui avaient juré fidélité et obéissance à leur vénéré Maître se trouvaient là, silencieux. D'un coup de baguette, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alluma un feu verdâtre dans l'âtre humide de la pièce. Il reprit convenablement sa place sur son trône avant de poser son regard mauvais sur l'héritier Malefoy, dont la blondeur irradiante dépassait de son capuchon.

_Donc, jeune Malefoy, tu es ici pour me prêter une allégeance et une dévotion qui seront toutes les deux éternelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton doucereux qu'il avait employé n'avait pas fait ciller Drago Malefoy. Il acquiesça, simplement, alors que son cerveau remontait à la scène qui s'était passé une semaine plutôt, dans cette même salle à manger.

_Narcissa était comblée, ce soir là. C'était l'une des trop rares fois où ils pouvaient être tous les trois attablés, mangeant silencieusement, sans que la future guerre ou autre sorcier machiavélique ne vienne sur le tapis, toutefois, son repos fut de courte durée lorsque son mari demanda à son fils :_

__Tu sais que tu devras bientôt t'affirmer auprès du Maître, sinon les conséquences seront dangereuses. _

__Je sais Père. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier, je compte bien lui prêter allégeance, cependant j'apposerai des conditions._

_Lucius fronça les sourcils, le muscle de sa mâchoire se contractant légèrement._

__De quelles conditions parles-tu ?_

__Vous le saurez en temps venu, répondit Drago en s'essuyant les lèvres. Je prends congé. Mère, père, passez une bonne soirée._

_Le chêne des pieds de la chaise racla le marbre foncé tandis qu'il quittait la salle à manger. Il marcha rapidement, traversant les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur avant d'arriver dans ses appartements, au second étage. Il s'installa dans l'un des majestueux fauteuils vert émeraude situés devant l'immense cheminée, qui constituait la seule source de chaleur et de lumière de la pièce. Tendant le bras droit, il ouvrit une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant d'en verser dans un verre en cristal qu'il apporta à ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement boire, toutefois l'alcool rendait la solitude moins amère. Plus facile à accepter._

_Il entamait son troisième verre, sans pour autant en ressentir l'effet bienfaiteur, lorsque deux coups timides furent frappés à sa porte. Il se tourna afin de voir le visage soucieux de sa mère qui alla s'assoir dans l'autre fauteuil, dans un bruissement élégant de velours._

__Mon chéri... Tu as toujours refusé de ressembler de près ou de loin à eux. Pourquoi choisir maintenant de les rejoindre ? Ton père comprendrait, ils ont bien assez de soldats sans te vouloir toi spécifiquement._

__Je le fais par choix, pas par obligation, articula-t-il en martelant bien chaque mot._

_Comme pour affirmer ses dires, il but une nouvelle gorgée avant de claquer fermement son verre sur le guéridon et de poser sa tête dans le velours du fauteuil._

__Seul l'argent ou une femme peut faire changer les décisions d'un homme, chuchota doucement Narcissa en pressant le genou de son fils. Dis-moi comment elle s'appelle._

__Il n'y a personne mère, je suis juste motivé parce que j'approuve entièrement les idéologies du Maître, répondit le blond d'un ton monocorde._

__C'est cela, sers-moi tes beaux discours tout fait. Est-ce qu'elle sait à quel point elle te rend faible ?_

_Il releva vivement la tête, presque outré par les propos de sa mère, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire fatigué._

__Ce qu'elle sait, c'est que je la hais._

__Alors elle est dans le camp ennemi ? Tu la hais à ce point que tu veux la tuer ?_

__Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je fais ça pour la protéger._

_Drago se pinça les lèvres en serrant les poings. Il était tombé la tête la première dans le traquenard de sa mère. Narcissa n'en tint pas compte, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres, profondément perplexe._

__Arrête d'être aussi vague Drago ! S'énerva-t-elle. Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais ça._

__Parce que vous savez pertinemment que je suis un faible, mère, vous l'avez dis par vous-même. _

_Il se leva, se pencha vers elle tout en embrassant sa joue diaphane. Il se redressa, demandant s'il pouvait rester seul. Elle obtempéra et quitta la pièce, lui jetant un dernier regard suppliant alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte. Drago se lava rapidement avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de ses draps glacials et inhospitaliers. Il aurait préféré troquer la soie contre du vulgaire coton s'il pouvait dormir près d'elle... Non, il était décidé. Elle n'en saurait rien et il la protégerait. C'était tout ce dont il était capable. Point final._

À la surprise générale, alors que le Lord Noir s'approcha de son futur disciple afin de lui apposer la marque maudite, ce dernier releva la tête, ancrant son regard anthracite dans celui de son futur Maître, le défiant sans la moindre gêne.

_Je sais que vous me voulez pour mon intelligence et mes plans stratégiques, déclara-t-il avec un sang froid incomparable. Je suis bien meilleur joueur que n'importe laquelle des personnes présentes ce soir et vous savez que je n'ai jamais perdu une partie. Vous m'aurez sans concession à une seule condition.

_Tu crois être en mesure de négocier, jeune Malefoy ? Persiffla le Lord de sa voix méprisante.

_Bien, tuez-moi alors, si vous être certain de n'avoir aucunement besoin de moi.

Drago parlait avec un culot qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais Merlin qu'il était bon de sortir des rangs par moment. Voldemort plissa les yeux un instant avant de se relever, sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

_Après tout ! Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, pose ta condition, et fais-le rapidement. Je verrais bien si je suis enclin à l'accepter ou pas.

_Tuez Potter et Weasley si ça vous chante, mais laissez Granger, ordonna Drago.

Des murmures se soulevèrent dans la salle. Tous, plus ou moins choqués, parlaient à leur voisin. Un bruissement de cuir tordu fit remonter un frisson le long de l'échine de Drago, qui, en tournant légèrement la tête, vit son père poings fermement serrés. Il se doutait très bien de ce qu'il lui arriverait si son plan échouait. Un Avada bien placé et il était terminé, mais pourtant, le blond n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait presque serein.

_La Sang-de-Bourbe ? Pourquoi donc devrais-je la laisser en vie ? C'est une créature minable et impure, la mort lui rendrait service, susurra Voldemort.

_Bien.

Drago se releva et commença à faire demi-tour, sous les regards éberlués de l'ensemble des Mangemorts présents. Il allait sortir lorsque la voix forte du Lord lui ordonna de revenir. Souriant avec une suffisance qui lui était propre, il retourna près de Voldemort avant de poser un genou sur le sol.

_Bien que j'ignore la raison qui te fait agir de la sorte, jeune Malefoy, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne sera pas tuée volontairement. Si elle meurt, je n'en serai en rien responsable, proposa-t-il.

_Vous ou les autres, ne la toucherez pas. Ça ou rien.

Le sourire satisfait de Voldemort était la dernière chose que Drago vit avant de s'évanouir. La douleur de la pression de la baguette du Mage Noir sur son avant-bras était insupportable, mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_Ça la protégerait._

* * *

_Tadam ! Bon, voilà, c'est un peu avec appréhension que je vous poste ce premier chapitre/prologue. J'espère réellement qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews afin de me communiquer vos impressions/questions/avis. Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews, tôt ou tard, certes, mais j'y répondrai, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

_J'ai vu qu'apparement, pour les reviews anonyme, ça mettait "Guest". Bon, l'idée ne me plait pas vraiment, mais n'oubliez surtout pas de signer, sinon je me vois mal répondre : 1er guest, 2ème guest... Patati, patata. _

_Bref ! Merci énormément d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite (Si vous la voulez, naturellement.)_

_Bisous, _

**_Ash Green._**


	2. If a look could kill

**DISCLAMER :** Les personnages et lieux -tous ou presque- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lh42 : **Coucou, merci d'avoir lu et commenté ! La suite est là, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira.

**Maya : **Salut ! Ravie que tu ais adoré. Héhé, pour le courage de Drago, vous êtes nombreuses à vous être étonnées ! En même temps, quand on aime, on ne réfléchit pas vraiment au risque, non ? Tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre, et dans les prochains, très certainement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

**CHAPITRE1**

_If a look could kill._

* * *

La deuxième semaine des vacances s'était écoulée bien trop rapidement au goût de Drago qui se sentait encore légèrement fébrile. Il ne s'était que très peu levé, et avait dû subir les débriefings incessants de Pansy sur telle célébrité ou telle couleur en vogue pour la saison. Elle était par ailleurs assise sur son lit, en tailleur, ses longs cheveux ébène ondulant légèrement sur les draps froissés, tandis qu'elle ne cessait de s'extasier.

_Pansy, arrête deux minutes tu me donnes vraiment mal au crâne là.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse avant de hausser les épaules et de sauter du lit.

_Il serait peut-être temps de te préparer, le train va partir sans nous et Blaise et Theo nous attendent, tu sais.

_J'arrive.

Il attendit qu'elle sorte de la chambre afin qu'il s'extirpe lui-même des draps. Il était courbaturé, fatigué et stressé. La démangeaison horripilante de son affreux tatouage n'arrangeait rien, Lucius lui avait dit que ça durerait une dizaine de jour, et que par la suite, lorsqu'elle le démangera ou le brulera, c'est que le Maître aurait besoin de lui. Il prit sa douche, enfila un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, avant de nouer négligemment sa cravate verte-et-argent autour de son cou. Il banda son bras, afin d'éviter tout grattage involontaire et alla dans le salon.

Lucius était exceptionnellement présent, lisant la gazette, tandis que Narcissa lisait un livre sur d'anciens sortilèges, le dos parfaitement droit, la tête haute, les jambes serrées, chevilles l'une derrière l'autre. Si sa mère n'avait pas les mains occupées, Drago sût qu'elles seraient délicatement posées sur ses genoux, tout comme la position que Pansy avait actuellement. Celle que l'on apprenait aux petites filles de Sang-Pur.

A son instar, Pansy n'avait pas revêtu son uniforme, préférant porter une robe ample et des collants, adhérant parfaitement à sa réputation de princesse délicate. Réprimant un lourd soupir fatigué, se raclant la gorge afin de signifier sa présence.

_Drago, salua Narcissa avec un sourire. Je suis heureuse de vous voir sur pied. Vous êtes certain que vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard tout de suite ? Vous pouvez attendre et...

_Il s'est déjà assez reposé comme ça, sa présence est à l'école où il doit terminer ses études et obtenir son diplôme afin de se consacrer à sa tâche.

Le ton de Lucius était polaire, témoignant du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'affront que son fils lui a fait lors de l'apposition de sa marque. Narcissa se leva brusquement, serrant les poings, tandis que ses yeux clairs lançaient une multitude d'éclairs à son mari. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment avant de se lever. Il lança un regard lourd de reproche à son fils avant de sortir de la pièce, claquant clairement la porte afin de témoigner son mécontentement.

Pansy décida d'attendre Drago dans le hall, le laissant seul avec sa mère qui leva le bras droit afin de dégager les mèches rebelles qui se promenaient sur son front.

_En valait-elle vraiment la peine ? Vaut-elle ce sacrifice ? Chuchota-t-elle le regard empli de larmes.

_Plus que tout au monde, mère.

_Alors profite du peu de temps que tu as avec elle, car lorsque la guerre sera lancée, et par là j'entends _réellement _lancée, le temps que vous risquez de passer ensemble sera très restreint.

Drago esquissa un doux sourire avant d'étreindre sa mère. Cette dernière l'obligea à se pencher afin de lui donner un baiser d'adieu, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances... Ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Attrapant son unique bagage, il rejoignit Pansy dans le hall, lui attrapa le bras et, ensemble, ils transplanèrent directement à King Cross, avant de passer la voie neuf trois-quart. Ils montèrent tout juste dans le train, savourant le confort des compartiments qu'ils savaient tous les deux prendre pour la dernière fois. Le chemin se fit dans un silence pour le moins inhabituel, Pansy étant restée absorbée par ses magazines et ses cheveux qui se rebellaient, tandis que l'esprit du blond était accaparé par les paroles de sa mère. Si elle savait que la fille pour laquelle il s'était jeté dans la fosse aux Serpents, était Hermione Granger, elle aurait très certainement fait une attaque et poursuivit la griffondor jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver à Granger, mais le fait était là. Ça lui avait prit un sacré long moment, pour qui l'admette, cependant maintenant qu'il le savait, c'était bien plus délicat de l'ignorer. Parfois, il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu'elle comprenne... Merlin, n'était-elle pas Miss-je-sais-tout ? Alors pourquoi ne comprenait-elle jamais lorsqu'il était justement capital qu'elle saisisse ? Depuis que Potter et Weasley étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes, en début d'année (bien qu'officiellement ils avaient décidé d'arrêter leurs études) elle s'était retrouvée seule ou presque, la dernière des Weasley veillant sur elle comme un dragon sur ses œufs, cependant, il savait qu'elle était seule. Enfin, pas exactement puisque que ça soit en cours ou à la bibliothèque, Robb MacArthur, un griffondor de septième année, comme elle, un _écossais_, ne cessait de la coller. Le pire dans tout ça ? Ça ne semblait vraiment pas la déranger, et lui, ça commençait à lentement lui courir sur l'haricot.

Il était aux alentours de seize heures, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château. Si Pansy fonça directement dans les cachots, probablement avide de raconter l'horrible semaine qu'elle avait passé à veiller Drago à Theo et Blaise, le blond se dirigeait lentement vers la Grande Salle. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'assoir à sa table afin de lire son courrier ou de boire des boissons chaudes durant les vacances, quand le château était encore désert ou presque. Il prit place à sa table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard sur celle des Rouge-et-Or, dépourvue de toute Granger qui aurait été susceptible d'être là. Il grimaça légèrement, le muscle droit de sa mâchoire tressautant comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié... Exactement de la même manière que son père.

À son grand regret, Pansy et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à êtres revenus aujourd'hui, les autres élèves étaient là aussi, et nombreuses furent les Serpentardes à lui susurrer combien son absence leur avait pesé.

_Et donc du coup pendant que t'es parti...

_Millicent ? L'interrompit Drago, un brin agacé.

_Oui, Drakounet ?

_La ferme ou je t'enfonce la langue dans ta gorge jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes, grogna-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Non seulement Granger n'était pas là, mais en plus l'autre dinde avait achevé de lui briser les noix. Il martelait le sol sans répit et sans retenue afin d'essayer d'évacuer sa rage, prêt à aligner le prochain qui oserait s'adresser à lui, sans penser que ce serait Granger, lui tombant littéralement dessus alors qu'il tirait l'une des portes de la Grande Salle.

La petite brune poussa un hurlement strident, se sentant partir à l'arrière, avant d'être rattrapée in extremis par le blond, dont le sang se glaça immédiatement.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle avant de courir s'assoir à côté de Ginny.

Il demeura un instant interdit, regardant ses mains qui avaient saisies instinctivement les bras de la griffondor, avant de lui jeter un regard meurtrier et de quitter la salle.

Arrivée à sa table, Hermione rentra la tête dans ses épaules, tandis que Ginny essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas exploser de rire.

_Je crois que j'aurais préféré m'écraser sur le sol, gémit Hermione. Déjà qu'il me déteste, si en plus je lui ai taché sa sublime chemise, il va littéralement me faire la peau.

_Il faut un temps ou tu lui aurais collé une raclée, marmonna la rousse en se pinçant les cuisses pour éviter de rire. Pourquoi restes-tu si passive ?

La brune se pencha par-dessus la table, chuchotant d'une voix quasi inaudible :

_Parce qu'avec Harry et Ron actuellement en Sibérie, je préfère faire profil bas.

_D'ailleurs... Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'eux ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

_Je reste quelques minutes avec toi, après je vais à la volière voir s'ils ne m'ont pas envoyés une lettre, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Ginny acquiesça puis darda sur son amie un regard intrigué. Voyant qu'Hermione la dévisageait sans réellement comprendre, la rousse claqua ses mains sur le bois de la table, faisant sauter un verre de jus de citrouille à moitié plein.

_Tu t'es maquillée !

_Mais non, se défendit Hermione en rougissant.

_Mais si tu t'es maquillée ! Seulement du mascara... Attends, c'est pour Robb ?

La rougeur des joues d'Hermione s'accentua encore d'avantage alors qu'elle ne demandait plus qu'une chose : être engloutie par le sol.

_Tu rougis ! Oh putain c'est pour Robb !

Hermione passa par-dessus la table, renversant le verre de jus de citrouille par la même occasion. Tous les gens présents dans la Grande Salle s'étaient retournés vers les deux jeunes filles suite aux glapissements de la rousse.

_Laisse-moi tranquille avec Robb, supplia Hermione en dégageant Ginny de sa prise. Je vais à la volière, on se verra ce soir !

Alors qu'elle se leva, replaçant convenablement son pull qui s'était remonté durant sa cascade, elle sentit le regard insistant de Ginny peser sur elle. Elle se retourna et éclata de rire alors que la rousse levait et abaissait ses sourcils de manière suggestive tout en ayant un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Secouant la tête, profondément amusée, Hermione repassa aux dortoirs de griffondor, passa une écharpe autour de son cou avant de rejoindre la volière. Elle eut un doux sourire en entendant les cris des hiboux présents, habitués à ses visites quasi quotidiennes. Prenant soin à ne pas marcher des fientes fraiches, elle alla s'installer sur le rebord d'un des trous dans le mur, laissant ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

_Des tendances suicidaires Granger ?

La brune retint un cri effrayé, se contentant d'haleter, main sur le cœur, tandis que Drago Malefoy s'asseyait sur la place vacante, juste à côté d'elle.

_Si tu prévois de me tuer je peux te faciliter la tâche et sauter directement.

_T'es pas la seule à avoir des amis Granger, j'attends une lettre.

Il y eut une sorte de silence étrange entre eux, chacun regardant l'horizon qui s'assombrissait à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

_Tu es rentré chez toi pour ces vacances-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

_Toi tu es restée ici ?

_Oh tu sais... C'est pas comme-ci j'avais foule d'endroit où aller.

Le blond fronça les sourcils un instant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione, se rendant compte qu'elle était presque entrain de se confier à lui, s'empressa de répondre :

_Rien du tout ! C'est juste que... Et voilà.

_T'es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

_Oui ! Enfin non... C'est juste que j'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux. Beaucoup moins pesant que le premier, toutefois tout aussi étrange. Un léger vent frais se leva, s'engouffrant dans la masse de boucle emmêlées qui servait de cheveux à Hermione, faisant frissonner la jeune fille. Elle était suspendue à Merlin-savait combien de mètres du sol, simplement retenue par son bras, enroulant la colonne en crépis qui la séparait de Malefoy. Et pire encore, elle avait une discussion normale, avec lui, sans animosité ni haine. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien maintenant, depuis le début d'année, ses conflits avec le Serpentard s'étaient nettement réduits. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de l'esquiver et de se faire la plus petite possible, ce qui semblait particulièrement bien fonctionner.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'engueule plus ? Questionna subitement la jeune fille.

Drago tourna la tête vers la gauche, ne voyant d'elle que son bras menu et ses mèches qui volaient au vent. Il esquissa un sourire sardonique, dépourvu de toute joie, avant de se tourner vers le ciel.

_On a grandi Granger. Nos préoccupations ne sont plus de pourrir la vie de l'autre, et on sait pertinemment ce qui va bientôt arriver.

_Et ça te fait peur ? … Enfin, je veux dire, ce qui va arriver, ça t'effraies ?

_Absolument pas, répondit-il sur un ton décidé. J'y suis préparé depuis que je suis gamin, ça doit arriver, c'est tout.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire cristallin.

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Drago Malefoy aurait été fataliste ! S'écria-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

_Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on ait ce genre de discussion ?

Elle hocha pensivement la tête, tout en sachant bien qu'il ne la voyait pas. Après un court instant calme, elle demanda d'une petite voix:

_Et toi, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

_Pourquoi ça n'irait pas Granger ?

_On dirait presque un dépressif, fit-elle remarquer avec douceur. Non pas que ta mort m'attristerait, mais en revanche te voir sauter et t'écrabouiller ne m'enchante guère.

Le ton relativement posé que Drago adoptait depuis le début de leur conversation changea brusquement, se faisant littéralement glacial :

_Bien-sûr que ça ne t'attristerait pas.

_Attends, c'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire et...

_Mais tu l'as dis, la coupa-t-il en se relevant. C'est bon Granger, tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture, moi non plus : on est fixés.

Il allait s'en aller lorsque la chouette lapone atterrit sur les genoux de la brune. Visiblement gênée, elle attrapa la lettre que la bestiole avait dans le bec avant de lui donner à manger et quelques mornilles. Hermione se leva difficilement, époussetant son jean maculé de paille et de poussière avant de plonger son regard dans celui du blond. Elle resta un instant immobile, la tête levée afin de pouvoir le fixer, avant de secouer ses boucles et de s'en aller, sans demander son reste.

Elle dévala rapidement les marches, le cœur battant à tout rompre, serrant précieusement le papier jaunit par les intempéries, sans regardait réellement où elle allait. Aussi elle fonça, tête la première, dans le torse de quelqu'un.

_Hola Grangie ! Ils ont lâchés des détraqueurs sans que j'en sois averti ?

Il renchérit d'un ton moqueur :

_On dirait que la mort était à tes trousses.

_J'étais avec Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Et au vu de son air torturé, Blaise Zabini comprit que la rencontre n'avait pas dû être des plus joyeuses.

_Vous vous êtes encore gueulés dessus ?

_Non... Justement.

Ses prunelles noisettes étaient fuyantes, presque comme perdues. Si Blaise avait d'abord été ennuyé par ce qui était devenu une habitude au final des années, il était maintenant tout à fait intrigué et attendait le moindre indice que la brunette serait susceptible de donner.

_C'était étrange. On s'est parlés sans animosité et... J'ai dit une connerie plus grosse que moi et je crois que je l'ai blessé ?

La fin de sa phrase sonnait clairement comme une interrogation, poussant la curiosité du métis à son paroxysme. À vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment qu'elle l'ait blessé, même si elle ne le voulait pas toujours, sa verve et sa candeur la rendaient plus dangereuse pour Drago Malefoy que l'armée des mangemorts au grand complet. Mais ça, Blaise était probablement le seul à s'en rendre compte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis Grangie ? Interrogea-t-il sur un ton paternel.

_Je lui ai dit que sa mort ne m'attristerait pas... Enfin, c'est débile bien-sûr que sa mort m'attristerait mais c'est juste que j'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler ! Que Merlin me pardonne, je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes !

_Mais non t'es juste...

Elle lui lança un regard à la McGonagall dont elle seule avait le secret.

_D'accord t'as pas assuré, avoua Blaise. Je suppose que je dois aller lui dire que t'es désolée ?

Elle hocha la tête, gonflant les joues, telle une petite fille prise en faute. Blaise se pencha, lui embrassa le sommet du crâne avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Rassurée, Hermione lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de prendre la direction du bureau de McGonagall.

Une fois seule, Blaise soupira très, très lourdement. Il adorait Granger, vraiment. Depuis le début de leur septième année, ils partageaient ensemble les cours d'étude des moldus et celui de soins aux créatures magiques, en plus de ceux normaux, et il l'appréciait réellement. Presque autant qu'il la détestait pour rendre Drago Malefoy aussi vulnérable qu'un bébé hippogriffe.

Blaise n'était pas dupe quant au brusque changement d'avis du Prince des Serpents. Ils avaient passés l'été à trouver un moyen pour repousser la date fatidique de l'apposition de la marque, et subitement, il s'était décidé qu'il devait l'avoir durant les vacances. Drago n'avait pas parlé de ses sentiments au métis, il considérait très certainement que ce serait se rabaisser quand on avait son rang et son éducation, mais néanmoins, Blaise n'en restait pas dupe. Il était aussi dingue de Granger que Narcisse l'était de son reflet, c'est pour dire.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la volière, là où il savait pertinemment que son ami se terrait, Blaise le vit assis, le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zab ?

Merde. Lui qui s'était cru discret, venait se faire attraper en un clin d'œil.

_J'ai croisé Grangie, il parait que vous vous êtes parlés gentiment ?

_Maintenant que le Balafré et la Belette cavalent t'es sa nouvelle confidente ?

Blaise serra les poings de frustration. Comme à chaque fois que ça le touchait particulièrement, Drago savait se montrer littéralement exécrable et rendre les coups qu'on lui donnait au centuple.

_Arrête, c'est pas contre moi que tu dois te battre ! Aboya-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et il comprit son erreur lorsque le blond se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard meurtrier.

_Tu prends des libertés qui ne me plaisent pas. Tu te rappelles bien de qui je suis, ou en deux semaines c'est devenu l'anarchie ici ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix polaire.

_Tu attends une lettre ? Demanda subitement Blaise en changeant de sujet.

Il savait très bien que la réponse était négative, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de détourner l'attention, et, par la même occasion, de se garder la vie sauve. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Malefoy pouvait être irritable lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Drago renifla avec un dédain qui lui était propre avant de commencer à s'en aller.

_Elle est désolée, annonça précipitamment Blaise alors que le blond s'arrêta. Je l'ai croisée et elle avait vraiment l'air de l'être. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Elle était désolée.

_Merci.

Tant pis si Blaise allait passer par l'encadrement d'un coup de baguette, il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

_Tu as donné ta liberté pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais n'oublie pas Drago : elle mourra peut-être pour toi, mais tu ne l'auras jamais, asséna Blaise d'un ton dur.

_J'ai dit merci. Ne me force pas à le regretter, trancha Drago en s'en allant.

Il voulait le choquer, le faire réagir. Mais au lieu de ça, il semblait à Blaise qu'il ne l'avait poussé qu'à se renfermer davantage. Le métis poussa un grognement rageur dans de shooter dans un amas de paille, faisant virevolter poussières et plumes de hiboux.

Drago marchait lentement, avec cette nonchalance qui lui était si particulière. Mains dans les poches, allure désintéressée, il passa devant plusieurs groupes de filles qui minaudaient outrageusement sur son passage, cependant il n'entendait rien. Rien d'autres que les mots assassins du métis qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, martelant son cerveau fatigué telle une litanie sans fin.

_Tu ne l'auras jamais._

Il le savait. Et que Merlin lui pardonne, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait fait. Même s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Granger, qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la protéger.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans le bureau de la directrice qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire. Minerva délaissa sa quantité faramineuse de parchemins plus ou moins anciens, avant de repousser son encrier et sa plume, invitant la jeune fille à s'assoir.

_Des nouvelles de messieurs Potter et Weasley ? S'enquit-elle rapidement.

_J'ai préféré attendre d'être avec vous pour l'ouvrir, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

La vieille sorcière secoua négativement la tête, faisant légèrement tressauter son chapeau. Souriant, les mains légèrement tremblantes, Hermione décacheta la lettre jaunie par les intempéries.

_« Coucou Mione ! _

_Tu vas bien ? J'espère que oui. Nous, ça va. À part que je crois que je vais devoir emmener Ron à Sainte-Mangouste pour dépression, il en a tellement marre de manger seulement de la viande séchée qu'il parle de cuisse de poulet dans ses rêves ! Et je crois aussi qu'on va finir par mourir de froid, congelés jusqu'à la moelle. Merlin c'est pas humain un tel froid !_

_Bref, trêve de plaisanterie ! Ron et moi on a trouvé quelque chose susceptible d'attirer ton attention. Un œuf de dragon aux écailles blanches, enfouit sous un amas impressionnant de neige. Nos baguettes ont tressaillies quand on a traversé le désert du côté Asiatique, alors on a creusé et on a trouvé l'œuf. Nous recherchons toujours activement le dernier horcruxe, et nous partons vers la Roumanie... Ron a pensé que Charlie pourrait nous aider avec notre trouvaille. _

_Sinon, nous pensons retourner à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Ça nous permettrait de nous reposer un peu et d'avancer sur les recherches avec toi. Tu me manques Mione, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir... Et Ron aussi ! (Si je ne l'ajoute pas, je crois bien qu'il va me tuer.)_

_Passe le bonjour au professeur McGonagall, et embrasse Ginny de me part._

_PS : Ron a demandé que tu lui décrives le goût des pommes de terre en sauces qu'ils servent le dimanche soir. Il dit que ça l'aidera à tenir le coup. »_

Les yeux de la griffondor s'embuèrent rapidement. Ils étaient partis depuis plus de deux mois, c'était inespéré de les revoir pour Noël. Souriant d'un air maternel, la directrice offrit un mouchoir à Hermione qui l'accepta avec joie.

_Miss Granger, allons... J'espère que ce sont des larmes de joies, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien-sûr ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en essuyant ses joues. C'est juste que je suis tellement soulagée à chaque fois que je reçois de leurs nouvelles.

_Cette quête n'est vraiment pas de repos pour vos nerfs. Vous devriez vous reposer.

La brunette secoua négativement la tête, resserrant sa prise sur la lettre.

_Plus je m'occupe et mieux c'est. Si je reste inactive, je me mets alors à penser au danger et c'est loin d'être bon pour moi.

_Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous demander un service ?

_Naturellement.

_Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur Monsieur Malefoy ?

La rouge-et-or écarquilla vivement les yeux, surprise par la requête pour le moins inhabituelle que sa directrice venait de lui faire. Ne lui laissant pas de répit, Minerva enchaina automatiquement :

_C'est que depuis que les mangemorts se sont infiltrés dans Poudlard, je le suspecte d'avoir des liens avec eux.

_Je ne crois pas que Malefoy soit capable d'une telle chose, répondit sincèrement Hermione, depuis le début de l'année il est très changé. Beaucoup plus serein qu'avant.

_C'est justement une telle sérénité qui m'inquiète. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez amie avec Monsieur Zabini, essayez donc d'étendre vos relations avec Monsieur Malefoy. Même si votre entente n'a jamais été des plus cordiales, il me semble parfaitement possible que vous ayez tous les deux des discussions sans forcément en venir aux baguettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Abasourdie, Hermione se contenta d'hocher docilement la tête. Dix-neuf heures sonnèrent, annonçant que le dîner allait être servi dans la Grande Salle. S'excusant poliment, la brune sortit du bureau de la directrice et marcha lentement, son cerveau répétant sans cesse les mots de McGonagall. Certes, Malefoy était le fils d'un mangemort, mais il avait toujours refusé de ressembler à son père, alors il n'aurait pas céder, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est avec la tête remplie d'interrogations qu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, où la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient déjà entrain de discuter autour d'un repas. Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa table où Ginny lui faisait des grands signes, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentards. Ils mangeaient avec une distinction qui leur était propre, chacun discutant poliment avec son voisin. Drago était entouré par Blaise et Pansy, tandis qu'en face de lui, Nott était serré entre Crabbe et Goyle.

Drago savait très bien qui venait d'arriver, toutefois il se refusa de la regarder. Blaise avait raison, dès que ça la concernait, directement ou non, il devenait une vraie gonzesse. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de son emprise, ça devenait primordial. Toutefois, il sentit son regard brûlant posé sur lui. Relevant la tête, il croisa son regard chaud, empli d'une douceur qui leur était propre. Il savait que Pansy était entrain de s'énerver parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, toutefois, il refusa de baisser le regard le premier. Pour la première fois qu'elle le dévisageait aussi outrageusement, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter.

La magie du moment fut brisée par la main de MacArthur qui saisit délicatement le poignet de la brune pour attirer son attention. Elle baissa la tête vers lui, le gratifiant d'un sourire irradiant.

_Si tu continues à marcher, tu vas te retrouver chez les professeurs, sourit-il.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Rogue qui dardait sur elle un regard dédaigneux et arrogant. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle prit place à côté de Robb dont le sourire était éclatant.

_Merde, Drac', tu m'écoutes ou je te parle dans le vent depuis toute à l'heure ? Grogna Pansy.

La fourchette qu'il tenait entre ses mains était complètement déformée, attirant l'attention des serpentards qui s'étaient tous ou presque arrêtés de manger. Il demanda à Pansy de répéter, le regard toujours fixé sur le même endroit. En le suivant des yeux, Blaise eut un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

_Si les yeux de Malefoy étaient des baguettes, MacArthur se serait fait assaillir par une nuée de Doloris en une demie-seconde._

* * *

_Bon, j'avoue, j'ai été plutôt rapide à vous pondre ce chapitre, et j'espère vraiment, vraiment qu'il vous a plu !_

_Ici, je pense qu'on entre plutôt dans le vif du sujet. On en apprend plus sur les sentiments de Drago, et on sait qu'il ne se laissera démonter par personne. Merci vraiment à toutes et à tous pour cet accueil chaleureux, et je prie Merlin pour que cela continue. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est avec plaisir que je les lis et que je vous réponds._

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_Bon week-end à vous, bisous, à la semaine prochaine pour le second chapitre._

**_Ash Green._**


	3. Winter is coming

**DISCLAMER :** Les personnages et lieux -tous ou presque- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lh42 : **Coucou ! Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci.

**marjsafi :** Eh bien eh bien, merci pour tous ces charmants compliments ! J'espère de tout coeur avoir pu combler tes attentes, n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis.

**Guest : **Coucou ! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Aurore : **Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Quant aux sentiments de Drago, tu découvriras au fur et à mesure des chapitres comment et pourquoi il en est venue à l'aimer. Je pense vous le faire découvrir en même temps qu'Hermione le saura. (Moi ? Sadique, jamais ! )

**P.Y : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Cind3rella : **Et moi j'adore ta review ! Eh bien tous ces compliments me font rougir, bien que je ne sois pas certaine de tous les mériter. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit j'espère réellement que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Winter is coming._

* * *

Ginny apposa l'élastique au bout de la masse opulente que formaient les cheveux d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui avait demandé de coiffer ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin de ne plus être embêtée par la masse épaisse qu'elle devait trimballer toute la journée. Ginny s'en était enjouée, réussissant à en amasser une grosse partie en une tresse. Les mèches restantes furent tressées à part puis enroulées autour de la plus grosse rendant un ensemble étrangement gracieux pour la brune.

_T'es sûre que ça fait pas trop fille superficielle ? S'inquiéta Hermione. J'ai l'impression de ressembler aux pimbêches que je hais.

_Mione je t'ai coiffée. C'est pas ça qui va te faire changer !

Voyant que sa meilleure amie n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue, Ginny soupira très, très lourdement.

_T'as peur que Robb te juge superficielle ? Devina-t-elle tout à coup.

_Mais non !

Pourtant, la couleur rosée qui venait de se poser sur les joues de la brune prouva que Ginny avait bel et bien raison.

_T'es complètement raide de lui, hein ? Insista Ginny. Allez, avoue !

_Mais non ! Enfin tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et puis d'abord hein ! D'accord ? Voilà !

Ginny était bouche bée. Hermione Jean Granger décontenancée alors qu'on parle de garçon, n'étant même plus capable de faire une phrase en un anglais correct. Le pire dans tout ça ? Sa voix suraiguë et ses mouvements amples qui étaient entrain de littéralement massacrer sa coiffure.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle était plus entrain d'aggraver les choses que d'arranger son cas. Ce fut avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait qu'elle attrapa sa besace qui était en travers de son lit, qu'elle la lança sur son épaule, ployant légèrement sous le poids du sac qui renfermait une quantité faramineuse de livres en tout genre.

_T'as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

Hermione roula des yeux en souriant d'un air désespéré. Elle avait beau répéter des centaines de fois son emploi du temps à Ginny, il semblait que ça rentrait par une oreille et que ça ressortait aussi rapidement de l'autre.

_Métamorphoses durant deux heures, puis deux heures d'arithmancie. Je termine à midi, puis reprends à quatorze heures pour deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques et ma journée se finit par deux heures de potions... déclara Hermione d'un ton enchanté.

_Avec les Serpentard et Neville en binôme ? Ajouta Ginny avec un sourire mesquin.

La brune hocha gravement la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu potion, elle avait dû préparer sa fiole seule. Neville s'était évanoui juste après que Rogue ait décidé de passer ses nerfs dessus. Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie, et Hermione resta en tête à tête avec sa potion, qui, pour la première fois de l'année, fut terminée sans encombres.

_Tu sais qu'avec ce sourire tu ressembles dangereusement à Malefoy ?

Ginny hocha la tête, son sourire s'accentuant davantage.

_Je m'entraine afin de rivaliser avec ces saletés de serpents.

_Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais à ce point-là tu sais, marmonna évasivement Hermione en vérifiant le contenu de son sac.

_C'est juste Blaise qui déroge à la règle, grinça la rousse. Bref ! Dépêche toi un peu, sinon ton preux Robb va aller se chercher des minettes en t'attendant !

_Tu crois ? Glapit-elle en relevant la tête.

Ginny éclata de rire, alertant le peu de filles encore présentes dans le dortoir.

_Non ! Mais pour le coup, ta tête est é-pique !

_Je suis hilare, franchement. Bon, je dois y aller Gin, a ce soir ! Salua-t-elle en s'en allant.

En ce matin frais, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient littéralement bondés. Les élèves commençaient à se rendre à leurs cours tandis que d'autres -comme Hermione-partaient seulement prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle passait devant une bande de serpentarde de cinquième année, Hermione sentit très bien leurs regards insistants. Elle savait qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à jeter leur venin, elle en était même persuadée. Trois... Deux... Un...

_La première qui l'ouvre, je lui cloue le bec à coup d'Impardonnables.

Se retournant vivement, Hermione eut un immense sourire en voyant Blaise arriver. Sourire qui se fana aussitôt dès qu'elle aperçut Malefoy, derrière lui.

_Ma petite Grangie ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas changé quelque chose par hasard ? Demanda Blaise en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

Comme à son habitude, à chaque fois que Blaise se montrait aussi familier avec elle, ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire éclatant du métis.

_Moh c'est qu'elle rougit ! Fais gaffe, je pourrai bientôt tomber amoureux de toi.

Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors que les gens commencèrent à les dévisager. Ils étaient devenus presque habitués à voir Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini en bons termes, mais de là à se laisser aller à des démonstrations affectives dans le hall, juste devant la Grande Salle, il y avait encore une marge.

_Arrête tes idioties, souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Blaise, ignorant le regard meurtrier que Drago dardait sur lui depuis un petit moment, claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Hermione, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent vivement.

_Ça te va bien en tout cas, sourit-il avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Drago resta debout, immobile, main dans les poches. Presque hésitante, la brune releva la tête afin de le regarder. A le dévisager là, aussi proche d'elle, elle fut forcée de reconnaître que le respect qui lui était dû dans la fosse aux serpents n'avait rien de surfait. Un jour, on lui avait dit que les gens se divisaient en deux catégories : les meneurs et les menés. Drago Malefoy était un meneur, son sang froid et sa prestance en étaient témoins.

Le blond baissa la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione, pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. La lionne eut du mal à déglutir, son regard complètement absorbé par les prunelles anthracite du serpent. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction, littéralement hypnotisée.

Les lèvres pâles et fines du blond se fendirent d'un rictus narquois tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour afin de rejoindre sa table et de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Soudainement, les mots de McGonagall revinrent percuter l'esprit d'Hermione, alors, sans qu'elle réfléchisse, elle apostropha le serpentard.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Sa voix trainante, presque blasée, effraya légèrement la brune. Merlin dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ?

_C'est que... Ahrem... Je pense qu'on devrait se rapprocher tous les deux !

Que Merlin la tue. Elle ferma violemment les yeux tout en serrant les poings. Elle était devenue complètement folle, voilà tout. A son grand désarroi, le sourire de Malefoy s'accentua, et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. Là, au beau milieu du hall, devant une foule d'élèves aux yeux médusés.

_Se rapprocher, Granger ? Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Ça peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses tout ça, tu sais ?

_Disons que... Euh... Je veux que tu m'apprennes à voler !

__Voler _?

À mesure que la conversation avançait, Hermione alla sur un terrain de plus en plus glissant. Un pente raide, très savonneuse avec un immense gouffre et des pics tranchants comme des rasoirs au fond de celui-ci.

_Voilà ! Parce que je suis un vrai manche avec un balais !

Un éclair d'amusement traversa le regard du blond. Ce fut très bref, très furtif, mais Hermione l'avait -à son grand regret- bel et bien aperçu. Elle se ridiculisait devant Malefoy, devant tout Poudlard, et devant Robb dont les yeux azurs étaient écarquillés.

Drago suivit le regard de la jeune fille, perdant son sourire par la même occasion.

_Bien Granger, trancha-t-il. Ça pourrait être marrant de voir un Castor sur un balais. Je te communiquerai où et quand auront lieu tes cours de vol, d'ici là, porte-toi mal.

Serrant les poings avec rage afin de contenir sa colère noire, elle tourna vivement les talons afin de rejoindre Robb, qui était entouré par une dizaine de filles. Il avait été officiellement titré l'Homme le plus magnifique de Poudlard après Drago Malefoy. À l'instar du blond, Robb avait en plus de sa beauté fracassante une personnalité en or qui parviendrai à charmer le gobelin le plus détestable du monde. Bien que nombreuses furent les comparaisons entre les deux garçons, Hermione trouvait qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de les mettre en compétition tous les deux. Robb avait les cheveux ébènes, une musculature un peu plus développée que Drago, le teint plus mat aussi, bien qu'il soit moins grand et moins intelligent que le serpentard.

Ils étaient tous les deux différents, avec leurs propres charmes.

_Si tu voulais apprendre à voler tu aurais pu me le demander, lui fit remarquer Robb en guise de salut.

_C'est qu'il est meilleur sur un balais que toi, déclara Hermione en arrivant en face de lui.

Elle plaqua rapidement sa main sur sa bouche.

_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, absolument pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Écoute, Merlin doit vraiment me détester en ce moment puisque tout ce qu'il me fait faire ou dire c'est des âneries.

_T'en fais pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop que tu traines avec lui.

_Je suis une grande fille, je sais lacer mes chaussures toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant alors qu'il l'emmenait dans la Grande Salle afin qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Pour l'ensemble des Serpentards, voir Drago Malefoy parler avec les autres était déjà un fait rare, en revanche, voir Drago Malefoy entrain de parler _et _mangeant presque autant que Weasmoche lui-même était un fait à marquer dans les annales.

_Tu veux peut-être qu'on te commande un sanglier ? Il semblerait que tu ais une petite fringale, lui chuchota Pansy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_J'ai le droit d'avoir faim, non ?

D'accord. Parce qu'en plus, il prenait la peine de répondre quand on lui faisait une remarque désobligeante. Estomaquée, Pansy se pencha vers Blaise qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, alors que Drago enfournait une fourchette remplie de bacon.

_C'est de faire une scène avec la Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'a mit de bonne humeur !

Le rire gras de cochon étranglé de Vincent Crabbe résonna à la table des verts-et-argents qui s'arrêtèrent net de manger. Jamais aucun d'entre eux -hormis Pansy et Blaise- ne s'était permis de lui parler de la sorte. _Jamais._

Drago leva sur le jeune homme grassouillet un regard blasé qui en promettait long sur le futur sort qu'il lui réservait. Cependant, pas pour maintenant. Maintenant il mangeait, ensuite, il réglerait son compte à l'autre abruti.

_Ainsi, aucun serpentard ne fut surpris de constater l'absence de Crabbe au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était tombé _accidentellement_ dans les escaliers en se rendant à son cours et souffrait d'un traumatisme crânien._

* * *

Hermione était enchantée. Sa matinée -outre son altercation avec Malefoy- s'était parfaitement bien déroulée. Elle avait eu les deux meilleurs notes à ses deux derniers tests, et de surcroit, elle avait plus de deux heures disponibles pour aller flâner à la bibliothèque. Deux heures tranquilles où elle se plongerait avec avidité dans l'un de ses livres favoris sans que quiconque ne vienne la déranger.

Elle sortit de son sac l'un des livres épais qu'elle portait, le posa sur la table comme-ci c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, avant de placer une paire de lunettes de vue sur son nez. Merlin que ses parents l'avaient tannés pour qu'elle ait chez ce satané ophtalmologue ! Sous prétexte que les problèmes de vues étaient encore incapables d'être guéris chez les Sorciers, elle s'était retrouvée à devoir porter ces lunettes ennuyeuses à chaque fois qu'elle désirait lire quelque chose. Toutefois, elle avait fait la promesse à sa mère de toujours les porter lorsqu'elle sentirait que sa vue fatiguait... Comme c'était le cas ce jour là.

__Enchantements et Désenchantements, Tome 8_. Merlin Granger, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que t'en as lu déjà sept, des comme ça ?

Hermione sursauta légèrement, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. De toute façon, elle était trop absorbée par sa lecture pour s'intéresser aux commentaires désobligeants que Malefoy pouvait être susceptible de lui faire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se savait ignoré, le blond revint à la charge :

_Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas, Miss-je-sais-tout, ça doit être là ta seule façon de te divertir, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune ne répondit pas, tournant une page avant de tordre légèrement les lèvres.

_MacArthur risque de se lasser bien rapidement de toi tu es...

_Tellement ennuyante que même Binns est plus distrayant que moi, oui je sais, soupira-t-elle en continuant sa lecture. Si je t'inspire vraiment tout ce mépris Malefoy, pourquoi me fais-tu grâce de ton illustre présence ?

_Parce que j'adore te faire sortir de tes gonds, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire puéril.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil avant de le dévisager par dessus la monture noire et épaisse de ses lunettes :

_Je te donne vraiment l'impression d'être énervée là ?

_Certainement pas mais j'ai enfin réussi à susciter ton intérêt. Ce qui est drôle, d'ailleurs, puisque tu n'aurais pas bronché si j'avais laissé ton précieux Griffy en dehors de ça, constata le blond avec une fureur croissante.

Elle posa son livre avant de dévisager le vert-et-argent avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable :

_Laisse Robb en dehors de nos querelles.

__Robb _? Souligna-t-il en dissimulant tant bien que mal sa hargne. Est-ce que ton rouquin sait que tu lui fais des infidélités et qu'il va devoir se trouver un autre animal pour remplacer sa dinde de mère ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux un instant, complètement abasourdi, tandis que les yeux gris de Drago ressemblaient à un ciel orageux. Son allure droite et son masque d'indifférence ne flanchaient absolument pas, plongeant la brune dans une rage sans nom. Cependant, à la grande surprise du blond, elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant de ranger ses affaires.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna celui-ci.

La jeune fille lança son sac sur son épaule, fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers le serpentard, le toisant avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable.

_J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais peut-être un cœur, qu'en dépit de ta sale arrogance et de ton exubérante vanité se cachait quelqu'un d'humain... Je me suis clairement trompée Malefoy. Tu es mauvais jusqu'à la moelle, et je regrette vraiment d'avoir cru, hier, t'avoir blessé, sais-tu pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, alors qu'elle se pencha vers lui, sifflant à son oreille :

_Parce qu'une personne cruelle comme toi ne peut pas éprouver de sentiments. Tu n'en auras jamais, et tu resteras seul avec ta fortune et ton manoir glacial car c'est tout ce qu'il te restera.

Sur ces mots, elle se redressa brusquement avant de partir la tête haute, prenant bien soin de marteler le sol de ses pieds, avant de claquer avec violence la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle ignora Blaise qui l'interpela dans le hall et continua sa route, sortant du château afin d'aller se réfugier dans le parc.

Elle marcha durant un très long moment, jusqu'à être transie par le froid mordant qui commençait à s'abattre sur tout le Royaume-Uni. Merlin qu'elle était stupide, elle se retrouvait vêtue seulement de son cardigan et de ses minces collants au beau milieu du parc, grelotant furieusement alors que de la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration qu'elle faisait. S'asseyant sur un gros rocher, situé derrière un saule pleureur qui l'abriterait des bourrasques gelées, la jeune fille frictionna ses biceps avant de souffler dans ses mains, légèrement bleuies.

Même sa sourde colère ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. Elle était stupide voilà tout. Stupide et incroyablement naïve. Sous prétexte que Blaise était quelqu'un de bien, sous son allure de Serpentard qui sortait toujours les blagues les plus salaces et les moins drôles, elle avait voulu croire, non, elle avait cru que Malefoy aussi était capable d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elle s'était lourdement trompée et la désillusion était plutôt amère à digérer.

Elle resta là un temps incalculable, levant son regard voilé par la tristesse vers le ciel gris.

_Grangie, Grangie, Grangie... Ça fait une demie-heure que je te regarde, et je me dis que tu es vraiment la pire sorcière de tout Poudlard.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Croassa-t-elle la voix engourdie par le froid.

Blaise sortit un objet de sa poche, une baguette qu'Hermione aurait reconnue entre milles. Dans un élan de panique inutile, elle se mit à fouiller ses poches, à retourner de fond en combles son sac avant de lever son regard vers le métis, dont les lèvres se fendirent en un sourire goguenard.

_Voyant que tu étais contrariée, j'ai emprunté le chemin de la bibliothèque. Sur la route, j'ai croisé Malefoy qui m'a dit que tu l'avais oubliée sur la table, expliqua-t-il en faisant tournoyer la baguette de la jeune fille. Il me l'a fourré dans les pattes et j'ai bien passé une heure à te chercher.

La jeune fille se contenta de récupérer sa baguette avant de la placer prudemment dans la poche de la jupe de son uniforme. Voyant qu'elle n'allait donner aucune explication, le brun renchérit :

_La baguette d'un sorcier est comme son second cœur. Tu ne peux pas la perdre ou simplement l'égarer à moins que tu sois réellement bouleversée. Hermione, dis-moi ce qui t'as bouleversée.

_C'est Malefoy il... Il est tellement lui.

_Et c'est ça qui te chagrine ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, serrant les plis de sa jupe entre ses petits poings fermés.

_J'ai cru qu'il pouvait être bon. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il pouvait changer, mais il en est incapable.

Blaise hocha gravement la tête avant de tendre sa main à la jeune fille. Replaçant convenablement son sac sur son épaule, elle se redressa et ensemble ils prirent la route de la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur cour de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Bon nombre des élèves qui suivaient ce cour étaient déjà présents, installés sur des troncs couchés ou des rochers plus ou moins imposants.

Hermione s'adossa à un arbre, alors que le brun vint pratiquement se coller à elle. Quelque chose semblant le tracasser, la jeune fille l'encouragea à libérer son cœur, chose qu'il fit avec hésitation, prenant soin de choisir convenablement ses mots :

_Quand on a une éducation comme Malefoy a eue, laisser tomber le masque est une honte, une tare. Hier il l'a laissé tombé car il était disons perturbé... Je t'aime bien Grangie, vraiment, mais arrête de te faire des espoirs sur Malefoy rejoignant votre joyeuse compagnie. Il a été élevé pour tuer les gens, pour être un Malefoy, un vrai et tu sais ce que j'entends par là. Même s'il essaiera de limiter la casse et les dégâts, des gens seront tués par sa baguette. Et ça, même toi tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Arrête d'essayer de faire sortir le bon qu'il y a en lui. D'accord ? Je sais que tout le monde a du bon en lui, cependant il a dû le garder bien enfermé depuis que son éducation a commencé. Il avait trois ans, Granger, quand il s'est pris son premier Doloris... Trois ans. Si tu t'obstines, tout ce que tu réussiras à faire c'est de vous blesser tous les deux.

Bien qu'elle fut tenté de répondre, la jeune fille garda silence. Elle se sentait profondément déroutée par les paroles du métis, et n'écouta absolument rien du cours d'Hagrid. Elle qui d'habitude était si loquace, si vive d'esprit, ne pouvait que garder le silence. Bien que le semi-géant en fut grandement surpris, il n'en fit rien remarquer, décidant de laisser du répit à la griffondor.

Lorsque seize heures sonnèrent, Hermione fut l'une des premières à quitter le cours d'Hagrid, sous les regards hagards des autres élèves qui s'en allaient moins rapidement. Détaler rapidement de la sorte était loin de correspondre aux habitudes de la brune, cependant, elle avait semblé tellement absente au cours que personne n'en prit réellement compte.

La rouge-et-or marchait d'un pas vif vers les cachots et fut l'une des premières à arriver. S'appuyant contre le mur glacial, elle se laissa lentement glisser le long de ce dernier avant de finir les genoux fléchis, mains sur ses tempes. Les propos de Blaise n'avaient de cesse de la hanter, de la persécuter. Elle qui avait toujours considéré Malefoy comme un monstre d'arrogance, de prétention et de vanité, voyait toutes ses convictions balayées en un coup de vent par deux discussions. Celle qu'elle avait eue avec le concerné la veille, et celle qu'elle venait de partager avec le métis.

_Mione, ça va ?

Elle sursauta vivement, sentant une légère pression sur son épaule. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard franchement inquiet de Robb qui s'était accroupis face à elle sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_J'ai juste mal à la tête, mentit-elle en souriant faiblement. Et l'idée de voir Rogue me fustiger pendant deux heures ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

_Tu peux manquer les cours si tu veux, sourit-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie, c'est mon devoir de Préfet, après tout.

Elle tourna la tête afin de voir Neville, littéralement livide, tendu, dont les mains tremblaient violemment.

_Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. J'irais me coucher juste après les cours.

Robb caressa sa joue fine de son pouce alors qu'elle ferma légèrement les yeux, essayant par tous les moyens de contrôler les battements effrénés de son cœur.

_Sympa Grangie, tu m'abandonnes pour la racaille des bacs à sables ?

_Blaise, arrête s'il te plait, soupira Hermione en se détachant de Robb.

Elle le vit arriver avec un sourire taquin, suivit de près par Pansy, Nott et l'un des deux gorets. Notant mentalement l'absence d'un certain blond, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de regarder le métis avec toute l'exaspération dont elle était capable. Son besoin incessant de compétition avec Robb commençait à furieusement l'agacer.

_Que tu me laisses en plan, passe encore, mais que tu fricotes avec _ça_, je suis vexé, renifla Blaise avec un dédain qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

__Ça_ va te coller la raclée de ta vie Zabini, prévint Robb en sortant sa baguette.

_J'attends que ça, vermine. Viens te ridiculiser.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient sortis leurs baguettes alors que les élèves autour d'eux s'étaient reculés, leur laissant le champ libre pour un duel digne de ce nom.

_Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Cria Hermione en s'interposant. Non mais regardez vous tous les deux ! De vrais gamins immatures capables de régler leurs différents seulement par le biais de la violence ! Ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement digne d'élèves de septième année !

Elle fut stoppée dans sa tirade par la main glaciale de Drago qui l'éloigna légèrement du champ de bataille qu'allait devenir le couloir dans une minute ou deux.

_Lâche-moi Malefoy ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une harpie. Il faut les empêcher de faire ça !

Le blond resserra sa prise sur le poignet fin de la jeune fille, qui craqua légèrement. Grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur, elle le fusilla du regard, lançant une œillade implorante à Neville pour qu'il essaie d'intervenir.

Lorsqu'Hermione vit la baguette de Robb bouger vers la droite, elle sut que la situation allait dégénérer.

_Elle t'a dit de la lâcher Malefoy, siffla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le blond.

En un éclair, la classe entière de Serpentard tint en joue Robb qui blêmit légèrement sans toutefois se démonter. Courage de griffondor ou pas, il était dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou. Heureusement à ce moment-là, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur Rogue qui dévisagea d'abord les élèves de sa maison, puis Londubat -qui manqua de peu de tourner de l'œil-, sur Zabini, Parkinson, son filleul avant de se poser sur Granger.

_Cela ne m'étonne guère que vous soyez encore et toujours un élément perturbateur Granger, siffla-t-il de sa voix trainante. Dix points en moins pour griffondor pour avoir perturbé les couloirs, maintenant entrez en classe.

Hermione était estomaquée, littéralement estomaquée. Elle lança un regard furibond à Robb avant de passer la tête haute face aux maitres des potions, qui la regarda avec le même dédain qu'il lui réservait tout le temps. Elle prit place aux côtés de Neville, lui lança un regard rassurant et encourageant avant de sortir sa plume et ses parchemins, prête à prendre les notes. Dans un mouvement de cape qui lui était propre, Rogue remonta l'allée centrale afin d'aller se mettre derrière son bureau, souriant doucereusement à l'ensemble de la classe.

_J'ai noté vos recherches sur l'Amortentia, comme à votre habitude, les notes sont très diversifiées. J'ai d'excellentes note, coup d'œil vers Drago. Comme de très mauvaises.

Son regard de jais se posa sur Neville qui déglutit avec peine. Puis, la sentence tomba. Les notes Piètres fusèrent chez les Griffondor, tandis que la pire note d'un Serpentard fut Acceptable. Lorsque le professeur arriva face à Hermione et Neville, il tendit d'abord son parchemin au garçon. Hermione se pencha légèrement pour voir le minuscule A, en haut à gauche, signifiant qu'il avait plus ou moins réussit.

_Comme quoi vous avoir collé Granger a peut-être pu aider vos deux neurones à se mettre en marche, persifla-t-il. Vous, Miss Granger, je suis particulièrement surpris par votre travail.

Elle le vit lui jeter littéralement sa copie, ses lèvres pâles se fendant d'un sourire sardonique.

_C'est réellement lamentable un tel travail de votre part. Londubat déteindrait-il sur vous ? Enfin, quand on batifole dans les couloirs, les notes s'en ressentent forcément. Acceptable, et je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement clément.

Serrant les lèvres et les poings, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à son travail. Il était parfait, comme à son habitude, et elle fut certaine qu'elle aurait eue une excellente note si le professeur en question n'était pas Serverus Rogue.

Robb qui était sur la table juste devant la sienne, faisant équipe avec Malefoy, lui lança un regard désolé. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de lever la tête vers le tableau.

_La potion d'Explosion Intense est celle que vous allez faire aujourd'hui. Elle requiert une dextérité assez conséquente aussi je prierai les dangers publics de ne toucher aucun chaudron, compris Monsieur Londubat ?

_O-Oui, répondit celui-ci au bord de l'apoplexie.

_Vous avez les deux heures.

Les binômes se séparèrent. L'un pour préparer l'espace de travail, l'autre allant chercher les ingrédients et le chaudron nécessaires à la préparation. Une fois qu'Hermione eut rangé ses affaires ainsi que celles de Neville, elle le vit revenir, légèrement tremblant, les bras chargés par les produits. La jeune fille se précipita afin de lui venir en aide et installa tout de manière méthodique.

Sentant sa vue se brouiller légèrement, elle sortit les lunettes de son sac avant de les poser sur son nez et de mettre le chaudron à chauffer.

_Neville, passe-moi les racines de Passiflore.

Il les lui donna presque immédiatement, la regardant hacher grossièrement le tout et le mettre dans le chaudron brûlant. Relevant la tête vers le tableau où étaient marquées les instructions, Hermione se tourna vers son voisin qui attendait fermement ses ordres.

_Venin de Basilic.

Elle mania précautionneusement le pot de verre, gorgé du liquide dangereux, avant d'en déverser le contenu dans le chaudron, provoquant un frétillement insistant ainsi qu'un léger nuage dont la fumée piquait les yeux. Elle nota que c'était une réaction parfaitement normale, signe que la potion avançait particulièrement bien.

Drago se retourna un instant, très bref, souriant légèrement alors qu'elle se penchait et qu'elle faisait une petite croix à côté de chaque étape qu'elle avait effectué. Avec ses lunettes et sa moue boudeuse, elle avait tout d'une gamine de sept ans.

Neville fut chargé de mélanger le contenu du chaudron, et d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient, le sang d'un Vampire, âgé de plus de mille ans.

_Tu tournes trois fois à droite et deux fois à gauche avant d'y incorporer le sang, d'accord ? Lui indiqua Hermione d'un ton maternel.

Neville hocha la tête, tournant deux fois à droite et trois à gauche. Il y renversa la fiole de sang, alors que le chaudron s'échauffait dangereusement. Voyant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, elle tenta de le prendre à main nue pour le dégager du feu, cependant la chaleur irradiante de l'étain lui brula les mains, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Drago se retourna vivement, voyant Hermione les mains brûlées ainsi que Londubat, paniqué, qui la regardait sans réellement savoir que faire. Rapide comme l'éclair, le blond lança un sortilège de refroidissement au chaudron avant de l'expulser contre un mur où il explosa, délivrant son liquide gelé sur les tables, les murs, les sols, ainsi que sur Blaise et un griffondor, sans oublier Rogue, qui surveillait l'avancement d'une potion, et qui se tourna lentement, très lentement.

Neville s'évanouit sous la pression, Hermione regardait ses mains calcinées, tandis que Drago, baguette toujours tendue, défiait du regard son parrain. Avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Rogue essuya le liquide visqueux rouille qui s'écoulait de sa chevelure tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers Hermione et Drago.

_Vous serez tous les deux collés ce soir, ordonna-t-il la voix chargée de menace. Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger, je viendrais vous chercher juste après le dîner et vous me récurerez cette salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille comme un sous neuf, me suis-je clairement fait comprendre ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, Hermione peinée, tandis que le blond ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

Six son de cloches retentirent, annonçant la fin de la journée. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de mettre son sac sur son épaule, alors que ses mains la brûlaient horriblement. Arrivant derrière elle, Drago lui posa lourdement son sac, la faisant légèrement fléchir, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ? Chuchota-t-elle. Je veux dire avec le chaudron et là encore...

Il se retourna vivement, dardant sur elle un regard inexpressif. Un vent glacial traversa la salle, glaçant littéralement la jeune fille.

_L'hiver arrive Granger, répondit-il à voix basse. Et il pourra durer très longtemps cette année.

_Merci ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'en allait.

* * *

Drago marcha rapidement, esquivant les élèves guillerets d'avoir terminé leur journée, suffoquant littéralement enfermé ainsi. Il traversa le hall bondé avant de passer les portes et de s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de l'école. Le vent le martelait, mordait sa peau diaphane tant il était froid mais il n'en avait cure. Lorsqu'il avait vu le chaudron chauffer dangereusement, il avait compris que la situation critique. Et ces mains calcinées... Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'emmener directement chez Pomfresh, laissant le chaudron exploser au visage de cet abruti de Londubat.

Il était furieux, bouillant d'une rage mal contenue. Il avait tout sacrifié pour la protéger, mais elle n'était même pas foutue de se défendre contre un maudit chaudron. À croire que Merlin se liguait contre lui afin de la mettre sans cesse en danger. Et ce crétin de MacArthur qui la considérait comme acquise... Dans un élan de rage, Drago fit exploser le tronc d'un arbre qui alla s'éclater en centaine de milliers de copeaux, qui s'envolaient lentement dans la nuit noire.

_Espèce d'idiote._

Sa marque le démangeait affreusement, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas la gratter de la journée.

_Idiote._

Elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à voler alors qu'elle avait une sainte horreur des balais et un vertige monstre.

_Crétine._

Une vague monstre d'espoir l'avait envahi, à ces mots. Un espoir qui l'horripilait autant qu'il faisait battre son coeur meurtri.

_Petite conne._

Dans la nuit noire, dépourvue d'étoiles, la lune pleine et ronde était la seule source de lumière disponible dans le parc. Drago ferma un instant les yeux, membres tremblants avant de relever la tête vers le ciel.

_Petite conne..._

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'ai décidé que je posterai le Jeudi, ce qui est pour moi le plus évident pour le moment._

_N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos avis, vos remarques, vos indignations. (Je sens que Robb va se faire massacrer mais ça va, j'le vis bien, il est là pour ça !)_

_Que pensez-vous de la technique de rapprochement qu'effectue Hermione ? Oui, j'ai voulu la ridiculiser parce que selon moi, quand on est intimidée de la sorte devant quelqu'un d'imposant, on peut réellement sortir des conneries monstres. (Oui, oui, ça sent le vécu tout ça.)_

_Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes, même si je me relis, les coquines trouvent toujours le moyen de se glisser dans mes chapitres. Je pense tout bien relire au calme ce week-end et mettre les chapitres à jour vis-à-vis des fautes. _

_Bref ! Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour vos reviews chaleureuses, pour vos follows/favorites, vous êtes juste merveilleux voilà._

_Prochain chapitre : La colle de Drago et Hermione et peut-être le premier cours de vol !_

_Tout ça, Jeudi prochain, d'ici là portez-vous bien ! (Faites pas comme moi à vous faire cramer comme une écrevisse, pas bien !)_

**Ash Green.**


	4. To know if I really hate you

******DISCLAMER :** Les personnages et lieux -tous ou presque- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

_« To know if I really hate you, or if I return simply your hatred. » H. Granger._

* * *

_Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé !

_Arrête de t'en faire, sourit Hermione.

_J'aurais dû faire valser ce chaudron j'étais juste trop préoccupé par ma potion. Et dire que c'est ce Malefoy de malheur qui t'a sauvé... Ça me mets hors de moi !

Hermione sourit à nouveau, les joues légèrement rosées, alors que Robb achevait de lui mettre un bandage à sa main gauche. Malgré les nombreux sorts qu'il lui avait lancé afin de la soigner, il fut tout de même contraint à lui poser de la pommade et de bander ses mains jusqu'au lendemain.

La brune était assise sur l'avant-dernière marche des escaliers tandis que le brun, agenouillé, la gratifia de son sourire le plus charmeur. Repoussant une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux, Hermione sourit d'un air désespéré :

_Tu vois, j'ai beau passer deux heures à me faire coiffer, mes cheveux ne tiennent même pas en place après une maigre explosion.

_Tu comptes réellement parler de tes cheveux, Hermione ?

La manière dont il susurra son prénom acheva de la faire fondre. Il était proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement et il fallait qu'elle se concentre et vite sinon l'infarctus était assuré.

_Alors comment va Julia ? Demanda-t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Robb rit doucement, son souffle chaud taquinant la peau délicate de la jeune fille.

_Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie que Julia soit notre sujet de conversation, là maintenant ?

Hermione hocha docilement la tête. Après tout, Julia Miller était une Serdaigle tout à fait raisonnable qui était éperdument éprise de Robb et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air indifférent à elle. Si on en croyait les rumeurs, il terminerait très bientôt avec elle. La brune ignora les pincements douloureux de son coeur à cette pensée, préférant se concentrer sur l'essentiel : le bonheur de Robb. Car c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

_Julia est magnifique, concéda-t-il. Elle est intelligente, ses yeux saphirs et sa blondeur sont parfaits mais... Elle n'est pas celle que je veux.

_Et... Qui veux-tu ?

Une boule s'était formé dans la gorge d'Hermione, semblant l'empêcher de respirer ou même de parler convenablement.

_Tu n'en as aucune idée ?

Il s'était rapproché considérablement d'elle, à tel point qu'elle sentait son souffle ardent sur ses lèvres qu'elle humecta tant elle était stressée. Deux minuscules centimètres les séparaient encore alors qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux avec impatience.

_Miss Granger, vais-je devoir retirer davantage de points à votre maison pour exhibitionnisme ?

Elle sursauta violemment, manquant de peu d'assommer Robb d'un magnifique coup de tête. Debout sur les escaliers, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur, elle regardait le Maitre des Potions et le jeune homme blond qui se tenait derrière lui, appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur.

_Dépêchez-vous donc un peu ! La salle ne va pas se récurer par magie, ordonna-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Hermione retint de justesse un lourd soupir désespéré avant de commencer à suivre les deux hommes qui prenaient déjà la route des cachots. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Robb l'attrapa et lui colla un bref et furtif baiser sur la joue, provoquant une légère couleur rosée sur ses joues pâles. Écarlate, elle se précipita à la suite de Rogue, marchant parfaitement à côté du blond qui semblait plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Le muscle de sa mâchoire était contracté, de même que ses poings étaient serrés.

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation du Serpentard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cachots, Rogue se tournant vers eux dans un mouvement impérial.

_Vous allez me donner vos baguettes jeunes gens, se serait vous faire affront de prétendre que vous êtes tous deux incapables de récurer convenablement une salle sans l'aide de la magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas :

_Vos baguettes, maintenant ! Siffla-t-il avec empressement.

Hermione fut la première à coopérer, remettant soigneusement sa baguette dans la main glaciale du Directeur de Serpentard qui se mit alors à dévisager le blond. Drago hésita un bref instant avant de lui donner sa baguette, accentuant le sourire menaçant du brun.

_Très bien. Vous trouverez tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer vos dégâts à l'intérieur. Je repasserai dans deux heures, d'ici là, amusez-vous bien.

_C'est clair, on va s'éclater, marmonna Hermione en passant devant lui.

_Un problème, Miss Granger ?

Cette dernière sursauta vivement, baissant immédiatement la tête vers le sol.

_Absolument pas Monsieur.

Alors que Rogue bifurquait au détour du couloir, la jeune fille soupira lourdement, abaissant les épaules et reposant sa tête contre les pierres glaciales.

_Grouille-toi un peu, plus vite on aura terminé plus vite on sera dans nos dortoirs, grogna Drago.

_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider, rétorqua-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

La porte s'était fermée derrière eux, assurément scellée jusqu'à ce que Rogue revienne. Ils étaient coincés tous les deux avec de la potion visqueuse et explosive répandue un peu partout dans la pièce, le tout accompagné d'une tension palpable qui était tout aussi menaçante que le liquide.

_Tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi Granger, et c'est pareil cas pour ton abruti de Griffondor. Blaise a, je ne sais pourquoi, un attachement très profond pour toi et comme il est probablement le seul élève que je supporte un tantinet je m'en voudrais sérieusement qu'il soit affecté par une perte que j'aurai pu lui éviter.

Hermione resta près de la porte alors que Drago s'agenouillait déjà, plongeant une éponge dans un seau d'eau avant d'astiquer le sol.

_Merci.

Elle le vit relever subitement la tête, interloqué par des remerciements qu'il jugeait inutiles, alors qu'elle tenta de faire passer toute sa gratitude dans son regard. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de commencer à frotter.

Hermione quant à elle était beaucoup plus réticente. Ses mains la faisaient déjà assez souffrir comme cela sans qu'elle ne les trempe dans du détergeant typiquement moldu et très corrosif. Elle soupira lourdement avant de se pencher vers son seau, d'y tremper son éponge et de commencer à nettoyer le mur, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui était entrain de lui vriller les mains. Merlin cette potion était vraiment la pire des cochonneries ! Ce foutu venin de Basilic lui avait littéralement rongé les os, et Robb avait dit que cela prendrait du temps, pour qu'elle guérisse complètement.

Elle fut bien tentée d'aller à l'infirmerie et de se faire prodiguer les bons soins de Pomfresh, cependant elle aurait été contre la punition du Maitre des Potions, et à nouveau, les murs de Poudlard auraient tremblés à cause de leurs différends irréconciliables. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, du sang rouge vif s'écoulait des mains de la brune, qui lâcha brusquement l'éponge qui alla s'écraser dans un « splash » sonore sur les pierres.

En un instant, Drago fondit sur elle, s'emparant de ses mains meurtries.

_T'es pas allée chez Pomfresh ? Grogna-t-il.

_C'est que... si elle m'avait gardée à l'infirmerie, je n'aurais pas pu venir t'aider, balbutia la brune au bord des larmes.

_Et alors ? S'emporta le blond.

Hermione hoqueta légèrement, effrayée par la proximité et la fureur du Serpentard.

_Je voulais pas que tu paies seul les pots que j'avais cassés.

La fureur du blond retomba instantanément tandis qu'il dévisageait, complètement hagard, la jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête. Depuis quand Hermione Granger ne regardait plus les gens dans les yeux ? Il se racla maladroitement la gorge, regardant l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement le long du mur, entraînant avec elle le jus gluant du reste de potion explosée.

_Écoute Granger, reste assise là et ne touche pas l'eau. Je t'accompagnerai à l'infirmerie lorsque j'aurai terminé de tout nettoyer.

_Ce n'est pas à toi de...

_Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle. J'en ai marre que tu discutes mes ordres, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Maintenant tu me laisses nettoyer, et qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, le regardant plonger l'éponge dans l'eau et l'éclater sans le moindre ménagement contre les pierres. Elle resta interdite, le regardant perpétrer ses assauts contre le mur, toujours plus fort, toujours plus violemment, comme s'il voulait laisser échapper sa frustration en donnant les coups contre la pierre. Alors, assise sur la table, jambes serrées et mains sur les cuisses, elle le regarda silencieusement, osant à peine respirer.

Drago s'abaissait et se relevait à maintes reprises, préférant nettement tremper ses bras dans l'eau sans pour autant remonter ses manches. Lorsque Hermione lui fit la remarque que les remonter serait, en effet, bien plus pratique, il se contenta de lui intimer d'un ton acerbe qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires. Pinçant les lèvres, la brune obtempéra toutefois et resta silencieuse, détestant l'ambiance de mort qui régnait à présent dans les cachots.

Elle eut presque envie d'embrasser Rogue, lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard. Son regard froid se posa sur l'ensemble de la pièce, puis sur son filleul, dont le front était rempli par une minuscule pellicule de sueur avant de finalement darder sur la griffondor un regard légèrement étonné, comme en témoignait son sourcil droit parfaitement arqué.

_Vous seriez vous tourné les pouces, Miss Granger ?

_Vous avez dit que la pièce devait être propre, Professeur, pas que l'on devait s'y atteler à deux, rétorqua froidement Drago.

Le regard du Maître des Potions coula de la brune au sorcier blond, qui le regardait avec une telle fougue que son étonnement n'en fut qu'accru.

_Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs, Miss Granger. Que cet incident vous serve de leçon, la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément, prévint-il en lui retournant sa baguette.

Hermione le remercia avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la salle, légèrement surprise que le professeur n'ait pas lancé d'avertissement un peu plus menaçants.

Drago tordit les manches de sa chemise avant de s'apprêter à quitter la salle lorsque son parrain lui demanda de rester. Non pas pour parler de professeur à élève, mais bel et bien de parrain à filleul.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'adossant à une table. Cela a dû être pénible pour toi, de garder ton bras dans cette eau avec ta marque fraîchement apposée.

_Vous vouliez un laboratoire propre, non ? Vous l'avez eu.

_À vrai dire, j'aurai d'autant plus souhaité que ce soit Granger, qui apprenne de ses erreurs. Tu lui as évité une mort certaine, tu n'avais pas en plus à nettoyer derrière elle.

Drago soupira lourdement, enfonçant les poings dans ses poches.

_L'important est que ce soit fait. La méthode ou les moyens utilisés ne sont que superflus.

Serverus hocha pensivement la tête, tout en étant parfaitement d'accord avec Drago. Cependant, il savait que quelque chose clochait. Drago ne faisait jamais rien pour personne, tout était dans son intérêt. Et c'était donc dans son propre intérêt qu'il avait aidé Granger. La question qui taraudait à présent le Maître des Potions était de savoir ce que son filleul pouvait tirer de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été plus que surpris de le voir lui sauver la vie de la sorte, aucun autre Serpentard ne s'en serait soucié, quoique peut-être Zabini mais il n'était que trop occupé à roucouler pour s'en être aperçu. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que Drago parvenait parfaitement à dissimuler, en parfait Malefoy, et Serverus devait à tout prix savoir.

Après lui avoir posé la question, il fut encore plus surpris par le panel d'émotion qui traversa son regard métallique. De la surprise. De la panique. Puis une tristesse. Une immense tristesse qu'il ne gardait que depuis trop longtemps.

_Sauf votre respect, Professeur, je doute fortement que mes états d'âmes puisse être un de vos soucis.

_Ils le sont, Drago, rétorqua Rogue avec un élan paternel qu'il ne se connaissait pas. J'ignore ce qui te tourmente, et je suis assurément la seule personne en laquelle tu puisses avoir une totale confiance ici.

Drago éclata d'un rire jaune, avant d'afficher son éternel rictus méprisant.

_Vraiment ? Si je vous dit ce qui me tourmente, je suis persuadé que vous courrez l'annoncer au Maître, qui se fera une joie de m'envoyer ma chère tante pour m'étriper.

_As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

_N'est-ce pas vous, Monsieur, qui lors de mon arrivée même ici, alors que je n'avais que onze ans, m'avez dit que jamais je ne devrai avoir confiance, en qui que ce soit ?

Serverus eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_Les leçons sont annoncées par le Professeur. Les conseils sont prodigués par le proche. Ne me repousse pas, tu dois me dire ce qui te chagrine.

Drago secoua négativement la tête tout en poussant un lourd soupir, en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser, et en ayant l'air plus fatigué et atteint que jamais auparavant. La réalisation frappa alors le Maître des Potions de plein fouet :

_Tu es amoureux, s'effara-t-il.

Le regard anthracite de l'héritier Malefoy devint noir, comme un ciel en plein tempête.

_Ne redîtes jamais ça, articula-t-il avec une voix lourde. Jamais.

Puis, voyant que Serverus était encore bien trop abasourdi pour répondre quoique ce soit, Drago ajouta :

_Que cela reste entre vous et moi, et que cela ne sorte jamais de cette pièce.

_J'ai juré à ta mère de te protéger, ce que je ferai toujours. Tu peux me croire, personne n'en saura rien. Entiché d'une fille...

Ce fut au tour du blond d'avoir un petit sourire et de demander presque à voix basse :

_Comment l'avez-vous su ?

_Parce que j'avais les mêmes réactions, quand j'avais ton âge.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se blâmant d'avoir posé cette question. Il n'était pas sans savoir l'amour inconditionnel que son parrain avait porté à la mère de Potter, et que son sang l'avait franchement rebuté dans son affection. Rebuté, certes, mais jamais son amour n'avait baissé à cause de cela. Et Drago ne put que le comprendre. Il détestait aimer Granger, et savait par-dessus tout qu'il aurait été bien plus heureux s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait connue, qu'il avait discuté avec elle, sa vie serait bien fade si elle n'était plus là.

_Au fond toi et moi sommes pareils, Drago. Bien que tes choix me surprennent de plus en plus, j'arrive à cautionner ce que tu peux ressentir. Et si jamais tu veux de l'aide...

_Vous savez qu'il y a de ces affections qui ne sont pas réciproques et des amours qui ne naissent jamais. C'est mon cas. Jamais, au grand jamais je ne serai avec elle, vous m'entendez ? Et si vous ne pouvez oublier cette conversation, je vous demanderai alors de ne jamais la mentionner à nouveau.

Serverus hocha la tête avant de serrer l'épaule de Drago d'une manière compatissante, comme un père l'aurait fait pour son fils. Il restitua sa baguette à son filleul et le regarda partir. Une fois la porte claquée, le Maître des Potions s'autorisa à lâcher une larme en souvenir de son amour perdu, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

* * *

Hermione sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et accorda un immense sourire à Drago qui masqua son trouble par un regard froid.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu attendu ?

_Tu as dit que tu voulais aller chez Pomfresh, j'avais peur que si je parte avant que tu sois sorti tu ne t'inquiètes.

_Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je m'inquiéterai pour toi Granger ? S'esclaffa-t-il amèrement.

Cette question prit Hermione au dépourvu, qui bredouilla maladroitement :

_C'est que... tu as l'air de prendre à cœur le fait que j'ai été blessée alors je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter d'avantage.

_Ne crois pas que tu as de l'importance pour moi. C'est juste à titre de camarade, que je me suis inquiété pour toi. D'autant plus que si tu avais été blessée, on m'aurait certainement accusé puisque j'étais juste devant toi, asséna-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, avant de regarder ses pieds. Drago soupira, se maudissant d'être aussi lunatique. Un coup il laissait légèrement entrevoir ses sentiments, et la seconde d'après il l'accablait de reproches. Il s'en voulait d'être comme cela, mais ne pouvait y échapper. Si elle comprenait, ce serait catastrophique pour tous les deux.

Ignorant son cerveau qui lui disait de la laisser moisir comme une moins que rien dans les cachots, Drago lui attrapa le bras fermement avant de la conduire à l'infirmerie. Le trajet se fit dans un silence quasi-religieux, et lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes d'entrée, ce fut une Pomfresh à moitié endormie qui les accueillit.

_Oh par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ?

Hermione lui expliqua donc le cours de potion, puis la punition.

_Ce satané Serverus Rogue, persifla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Les détergents qui étaient présents dans l'eau n'ont fait qu'aggraver vos brûlures. Il sera impossible pour vous de tenir une plume pendant quelques temps Miss Granger.

_C'est pas possible ! S'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. J'ai mes ASPICS à la fin de l'année, et si je ne travaille pas, je vais tout rater.

_Vos mains sont plus importantes. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours. Si vous appliquez correctement vos onguents comme je vais vous l'indiquer, et si vous buvez bien vos potions, vos mains seront rétablies dans une semaine.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement tandis que l'infirmière partait dans la réserve chercher les potions et onguents en question. Drago restait à côté du lit de la griffondor, droit comme un i, bras croisés, le regard imperturbable.

_Je t'aiderai pour tes cours, déclara-t-il subitement.

_Tu n'as pas besoin.

_Je suis le meilleur élève juste après toi, je t'aiderai pour tes cours.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, gardant toujours ses paumes à l'avant au cas où Pomfresh reviendrait inopinément.

_Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi.. Enfin, encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Tu dois en avoir ras-le-bol que je te traîne dans les jambes, c'est pourquoi je me débrouillerai avec les élèves de ma maison, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_C'est certain qu'avec les notes de Brown tu seras la prochaine Ministre.

Elle éclata alors d'un rire cristallin, qui déclencha une nuée de frisson qui parcoururent l'échine du Serpentard.

_Si ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider, vu que la plupart de nos cours sont en commun, je serai ravie de travailler avec toi.

_Ravie._ Le cœur du blond s'était accéléré, et il sut pertinemment qu'il aurait commit l'impardonnable si Pomfresh n'était pas revenue, les bras chargés de bouteilles en verres. Il sut alors au fond de lui que Merlin était là quelque part, veillant sur eux.

Elle appliqua d'abord un onguent à base d'algue et autre composant qui avait une odeur plus que particulière, avant de bander soigneusement les mains et les poignets délicats de la jeune griffondor, avant de lui faire ingurgiter une petite fiole contenant un liquide vert d'eau, qui sentait tellement fort le sucre qu'il faillit donner un haut-le-cœur à la jeune fille. Une fois la potion prise, Pomfresh recommanda une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de congédier les deux élèves.

Une fois dans le couloir, chacun devait prendre une direction différente pour rejoindre son dortoir respectif. Alors que Drago s'embarquait dans celui à l'extrême droite, il fut surprit de voir non pas Granger se diriger vers celui de gauche, mais vers le central. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi, elle n'allait pas dans sa tour.

_J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

_Si tu te fais attraper par un préfet en chef, tu es cuite.

_Alors je me ferai discrète, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Puis, il la vit faire demi-tour, et avancer lentement vers la sortie du collège de magie. Alors, sans réfléchir, se laissant seulement porter par ses pieds, Drago la poursuivit comme son ombre. Ils marchèrent comme cela durant un long moment, alors qu'il était tout bonnement fasciné par une mèche rebelle qui s'était échappée de sa tresse pour tomber le long de son fin dos. Alors qu'ils arrivaient face aux grandes portes, ces dernières s'ouvrirent, laissant alors entrer un vent glacial et vif.

Drago fut tenté par l'idée de la faire rentrer de force, ne voulant pas qu'elle attrape froid, mais la laissa cependant faire ce qu'elle escomptait, sa curiosité ayant prit le dessus sur la raison. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en direction du lac, où Hermione prit place sur un gros rocher, avant d'inviter le blond à prendre place à côté d'elle.

_Maintenant qu'on est là, en plein vent, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On se sent vivant.

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle pour la voir perdue dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé, ignorant clairement et fermement le vent de plus en plus violent.

_Avec la Guerre qui approche, poursuivit-elle, j'ai toujours peur de me réveiller un matin et de me dire que j'aurai pu faire certaines choses. J'ai peur d'avoir des regrets, parce que je n'aurai pas pu faire ce que je voulais.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

_Apprendre à te connaître, par exemple. Pour savoir si je te déteste vraiment, ou si je te retourne simplement ta haine.

Il esquissa un sourire sardonique.

_Qui peut le savoir ?

_Tu veux savoir ce que je sais ?

_Impressionne-moi, miss-je-sais-tout.

_Tu as peur, lâcha-t-elle telle une bombe.

Elle attendit quelques instants qu'il se remette de ses émotions pour poursuivre.

_Tu as une lourde charge sur tes épaules depuis que tu es enfant, et c'est normal que tu ais peur. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'attacher, parce que ça te donnerait une faiblesse, Malefoy. Une faiblesse que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir, c'est pourquoi même avec Blaise et Parkinson, qui ont pourtant grandi avec toi, tu ne peux pas être qui tu veux réellement. Et c'est sous cette façade que j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître, mais je sais pertinemment que je n'y arriverai jamais, parce que quand bien même toi et moi serions amis, tu ne prendrais pas le risque de m'exposer à quelque chose de mal.

Drago était sous le choc. Mais ignorait ce qui le choquait le plus. Que Granger puisse le connaître aussi bien, ou qu'elle ait parlé avec une telle douceur qu'il avait senti un effroyable pincement lui comprimer le cœur ? Il se sentit cependant rassuré. Elle ne se doutait en rien des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, et c'était l'essentiel.

Hermione sembla sortir tout à coup de ses pensées alors qu'elle esquissa un immense sourire avant de se frictionner les épaules.

_Mais je ne saurai jamais, n'est-ce pas ? On restera dans la légende de Poudlard comme les deux personnes les plus incapables de s'encadrer !

_C'est ça.

_En tout cas Malefoy, je suis contente de voir qu'on puisse partager une discussion sans en venir immédiatement aux baguettes, avoua-t-elle en rosissant légèrement. J'ai assez d'ennemis pour ne pas avoir à me méfier de toi en plus.

Elle se leva suite à ces mots et commença à avancer pour retourner au château, lorsque la voix nonchalante de Drago retentit derrière elle :

_Je suis ton ennemi aussi, Granger.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, tournant légèrement la tête sur la droite pour qu'il puisse entrapercevoir l'ombre de son fin sourire au clair de la lune.

_Mais tu n'es pas le plus dangereux pour moi. Tu es celui que je crains le moins. Bonne nuit... Drago.

Puis elle partit définitivement vers le château, ignorant les battements excessifs de son cœur et la chaleur ardente qui lui procuraient ses joues. Elle se sentait fébrile, vulnérable près de lui, et avait complètement oublié le fait que McGonagall lui avait volontairement demandé de se rapprocher de lui. Elle ne s'était aucunement sentie obligée de faire ce qu'elle avait juste fait, et s'était sentie plus que bien, en étant avec le blond. C'était une sensation étrange, et déroutante.

Elle retourna machinalement vers sa tour, prononça le mot de passe de la même manière et traversa la salle commune sans même remarqué que Ginny l'attendait dans un fauteuil, une boite de chocolat à moitié dévorée sur les genoux. La cadette Weasley regarda sa meilleure amie marcher comme un automate en direction des dortoirs, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se laver, se mettre en pyjama et redescendre avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil juste en face de celui qu'occupait la rousse.

_Hermione, on dirait que tu t'es faite attaquée par une armée de Détraqueurs.

_J'aurai préféré.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil aux mains bandées de son amie, et fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as été traficoter ?

_J'ai eu un cours de potion, Neville a failli tous nous faire sauter, Malefoy m'a sauvé la vie. Ensuite je suis restée avec Robb, puis je suis allée en colle avec Malefoy qui m'a encore protégée, puis emenée à l'infirmerie, et je viens de discuter avec lui.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux avant de littéralement gober un chocolat blanc fourré à la praline. Elle en donna un à Hermione qui la mâchonna distraitement, les yeux perdus toujours dans le vague.

_Je crois que Malefoy peut être quelqu'un de bon, murmura Hermione en regardant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

_Mione ? Ouhouh ? Tu atterris ? Je te rappelle que c'est bien de Drago Malefoy dont on parle, Mangemort, fils de Mangemort, et que Merlin me pardonne d'insister là-dessus mais fils de Mangemort !

Elle avait hurlé ces derniers mots, faisant légèrement sursauter sa meilleure amie. Elle ferma les yeux tout en respirant calmement afin de se calmer.

_Je sais que tu as pertinemment un don pour vouloir te battre et défendre les cas désespérés, mais si tu t'approches trop du mal, tu vas finir par devenir le mal.

_Ne dis pas ça, souffla Hermione en souriant. Tu t'imagines, toi, être coincée dans ta vie et ne pas pouvoir t'attacher aux gens sans que tu ais peur qu'on te les arrache ?

Puis, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait partagée avec Blaise, cet après-midi là.

_Il a reçu son premier Doloris il avait à peine trois ans. Tu te rends comptes, Gin ? Trois ans, tu es un bébé à cet âge là.

Ginny se tortilla sur son fauteuil, soudainement mal à l'aise.

_D'accord, il n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose, mais ça ne pardonne pas le fait qu'il ait agit de la sorte. Il est né pour être Mangemort, Hermione, asséna-t-elle en martelant ses mots. Et tu es née, pour être dans la Lumière et jamais, jamais, tu ne pourras le sauver.

La brune hocha simplement la tête, subitement devenue aussi loquace qu'une pierre. Ginny soupira avant de se lever et de caler la boîte de chocolat sur les jambes de la brune, avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir se coucher.

Restée seule, Hermione attrapa un chocolat et le mangea distraitement, le regard perdu dans le brasier de la cheminée. Elle arriverait à sauver Malefoy, elle le savait.

* * *

De son côté, lorsque Drago était retourné dans sa salle commune, nombreux étaient les Serpentards à être encore levés à cette heure-ci. Lorsqu'ils virent leur Prince rentrer, nombreux furent ceux à s'incliner poliment, en le regardant s'installer dans son fauteuil attitré. Le regard d'acier du blond se posa sur Blaise, qui potassait l'examen de sortilèges qu'ils passaient demain. Le métis releva la tête, croisa le regard de son ami, et fit un signe d'acquiescement en posant son livre sur la table basse.

_Allez cassez-vous, ordonna Drago. J'en ai ras-le-bol de vous voir.

Tous, sans la moindre exception, décampèrent sans demander leur reste, refusant par-dessus tout de mettre en colère leur précieux prince. Surtout depuis que certaines rumeurs courraient dans les cachots de Serpentards, des rumeurs qui disaient que Drago serait le Grand Stratège du Maître et qu'il occuperait incessamment sous peu de hautes fonctions.

_Grangie va bien ? Demanda le métis pour briser le silence.

_Elle en aura pour une semaine.

Blaise poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du Malefoy.

_Je sais que tu veilleras sur elle, Blaise. Mais je veux vraiment que tu me le promettes.

_C'est vrai que je l'apprécie, Drac', dit-il mal à l'aise, mais Grangie c'est pas ma meilleure pote non plus.

_Je l'espère bien.

Le blond lâcha un lourd soupir en se massant le front.

_Tous mes faits et gestes sont surveillés, je n'ai pas le droit à la moindre erreur. Serverus est au courant, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre le sache. Vous deux, c'est déjà de trop.

_En même temps, il ne faut pas être sorti de Saint-Cyr pour voir qu'elle a une totale emprise sur toi.

_Saint-Cyr ? Tiqua le blond.

_Une expression moldue. Disons que même Parvati aurait pu s'en rendre compte si elle y avait prêté un minimum d'attention.

Les mâchoires de Drago se serrèrent, tandis que ses yeux se voilèrent d'un éclat de rage.

_Drac' me fait pas cette tête-là. Tu sais ce que j'en pense de tout ça, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors je t'aiderai. Comme je l'ai toujours fait, et comme je le ferai toujours.

Drago hocha la tête avant de se lever et de partir prendre une douche. Il resta longuement sous le jet d'eau bénéfique, laissant l'eau couler le long de sa fine musculature et de sa marque douloureuse. Il sortit de la cabine, se sécha grossièrement les cheveux et le corps avant de glisser dans un pantalon de soie et d'aller s'allonger dans son lit, tirant les baldaquins émeraude.

Allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre reposant sur son abdomen, Drago ferma les yeux et immédiatement le visage souriant de Granger apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Il pouvait presque sentir son odeur entêtante de framboise et de pêche, et s'endormit rapidement, complètement détendu.

* * *

_Alors alors... Dire que ça fait longtemps serait un sacré euphémisme, n'est-ce pas ? Presque neuf mois sans poster me semble, si vous voudriez me lyncher, je vous en prie faites-le, vous seriez dans votre droit. _

_On va dire que j'ai eu certains événements dans ma vie qui m'ont coupés l'envie d'écrire et que, alléluia, j'ai récupéré cette fougue. J'ai relu le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres de cette fiction, et aussitôt, j'ai eu envie de poursuivre cette histoire. Pour ceux qui étaient donc là auparavant, je m'excuse pour cette attente, mais j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Aux petits nouveaux, je vous dis bienvenue et j'espère également que ça vous aura plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews, à me follow et tout ça, parce que j'ai repris cette motivation, et j'ai bien l'intention de terminer cette histoire. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas commencer à écrire le quatrième chapitre où cette fois-ci il y aura -vraiment- la leçon de vol. Mais la caler maintenant aurait été impossible, j'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez. J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

**Ash Green.**


End file.
